


You're gonna have to ask nicer

by beesp



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hate Sex, Het, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effy e Cook sono in missione insieme. Accade qualcosa di sconvolgente, ma che è all'ordine del giorno per dei sopravvissuti come loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna have to ask nicer

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipante al P0rn Fest #7 di [Fanfic Italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).

I loro compagni giacciono sulla neve tutt’intorno. I corpi s’irradiano dal centro, disposti come raggi.  
Un’esplosione in un campo minato, come di tante si sente. Quel luogo avrebbe dovuto essere disseminato, ma le informazioni arrivate dalla base devono essere state sbagliate.  
Effy e Cook hanno riportato delle ferite lievi; assieme ai pochi superstiti si sono trascinati nei boschi al limitare di quella zona e si sono accampati tra gli alberi, curandosi come meglio possono. Per fortuna, hanno tutti il necessario per il primo soccorso. Cook si fa controllare il taglio sulla fronte e torna da Effy, distesa nella tenda che ha piantato. Probabilmente si è spezzata la gamba e il braccio perde ancora sangue, ma non sembra troppo malconcia.  
« Per fortuna che Freddie non c’era » tira fuori con voce rauca « col culo che ha, si sarebbe spaccato la testa ». Cook sorride e si siede al suo fianco. La luce rossa del tramonto entra e dà quelle ombre oblique e lunghe, di abbandono.  
È il momento più desolante della giornata, quando è visibile il danno provocato all’ozono, sanno che la terra brucia, e non capiscono esattamente come rimangano ancora in piedi.  
Prima che il sole scompaia del tutto, decidono di riunirsi, comunicare la loro posizione alla base e dire qualcosa per i caduti.  
Effy non si unisce a loro, Cook esce mentre lei si accende una sigaretta e s’imprime quell’espressione di noia sulla faccia.

Le frasi che pronunciano sono poco più che banalità. La morte è all’ordine del giorno e Cook sa benissimo che in realtà non riesce a dispiacersi per quei suoi amici – con alcuni di loro ha condiviso il pranzo o qualche esercitazione e missione. Forse li invidia, ma non riesce a sentirsi male.  
Quando ritorna, Effy è nella stessa posizione in cui l’ha lasciata. Ha gli occhi spalancati, la notte ormai ha coperto di oscurità cobalto tutto, e nonostante la lunga marcia e l’incidente, ancora è sveglia. Forse lo stava aspettando.  
« Hai fame? » le domanda, aprendo il suo zaino e tirandone fuori qualche pezzo di carne secca.  
Effy si tira a sedere e ne prende un po’. « Quando verranno a recuperarci? ».  
« Domani sera ». Annuisce e comincia a mangiare.  
Appena finita la cena, si stendono al buio, vicini per riscaldarsi.

Effy ha cercato di dormire, ma non è riuscita. Un po’ per il dolore alla gamba, un po’ per l’adrenalina ancora in corpo, non riesce a chiudere occhio.  
Cook russa, comunque.  
Lo scuote piano. Mugugna qualcosa. « Ho voglia di andare fuori sul campo ».  
« È pericoloso » borbotta, ancora non del tutto lucido.  
« Passeremo accanto ai corpi, non sono esplosi, no? ».  
Gli dà qualche gomitata e lui si arrende, alzandosi ed aiutandola a mettersi in piedi, posandosi il braccio sulle sue spalle e camminando con lei verso il punto in cui la mina è esplosa.  
Si siedono e si stendono a guardare in alto, tra il nero screziato di blu e verde, nessuna traccia di stelle.  
« Non dovrei essere qui con te ».  
« Chi se ne frega, Cook » scuote le spalle. Sa che è sincera. Davvero non le importa. Se guardasse ora negli occhi di Effy, ci vedrebbe il nulla.  
Se avessero vissuto un’altra vita, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Forse lui ora non starebbe infilando le mani sotto la t-shirt inzuppata di sangue di Effy. Forse non starebbero a muoversi l’uno contro l’altro sulla neve macchiata di vermiglio.  
Si baciano. Si accarezzano sotto i vestiti. Cook vorrebbe di più, molto di più. Ma nessuno chiede mai alcunché a Effy.  
Lei gli scopre l’addome al freddo e lo lecca. Gli sbottona i pantaloni e lo massaggia da sotto le mutande.  
« Quando avrò finito, mi accompagnerai alla tenda e non dirai una parola » gli intima.  
Cook deglutisce, cerca di afferrarle il polso, ma lo scansa subito.  
Effy muove le dita attorno alla sua erezione e Cook respira forte.  
Gli abbassa i vestiti, lui è immerso nel gelo della neve; Effy, con i gomiti puntellati a sostenerla, lo prende in bocca. Lo succhia e lo lecca sulla punta, Cook getta la testa all’indietro. Sputa sopra il suo cazzo e lo lecca per tutta la lunghezza.  
« Porcodio, ti amo » digrigna i denti mentre viene.  
« Vattene, James ».  
Cook la scansa e si riveste. Va via senza degnarla di un altro sguardo.

Qualche ora dopo, Effy striscia verso il campo, appoggiandosi agli alberi come può.  
Piange silenziosamente e si morde l’interno delle guance per non urlare.  
Non sa nemmeno dove dormire per quelle poche ore di buio che rimangono. Di certo non andrà da Cook. O forse sì. Si siederà su di lui e si struscerà e lui le piangerà contro la spalla mentre verrà e la bacerà forte.  
Sì, andrà così.  
Quando rientra nella tenda, gli sbottona i pantaloni. Cook la guarda in volto. Si accorge che ha pianto.  
« Andrà tutto bene » le accarezza le guance e le sfila dolcemente l’intimo. « Se Freddie dovesse mai saperlo, ci perdonerà ».  
Effy non riesce a pensarci. Ama Cook. Si fa schifo. Le entra dentro e si aggrappa a lui. Si spinge giù, e stringe i glutei, si ansimano addosso ed Effy vorrebbe graffiarlo e fargli male. Nonostante il freddo, Cook si spoglia del tutto e denuda Effy. Le bacia le spalle, lei si spinge premendo sulle scapole. Le fa malissimo la gamba e non capisce un cazzo, ma valga come penitenza. Le morde il seno e la tocca tra le cosce. Si chiede se Freddy le faccia provare piacere, viene da lui solo per sesso? Effy viene. Ha le guance arrossate ed è bellissima e lui è eccitato.  
« Ti amo anch’io, Cook » gli arriva addosso come un pugno. Ci è abituato.


End file.
